


See the world through your eyes

by Amazinglarrystylinsonisnotonfire



Category: 1D - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), boyxboy - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, blind!louis, diabled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazinglarrystylinsonisnotonfire/pseuds/Amazinglarrystylinsonisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been friends since birth. Louis is blind and Harry helps him see without his eyes and slowly falls in love with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See the world through your eyes

Louis Tomlinson was born on the 24th of December and his mother Jay couldn’t have been any happier when she first got to hold her son in her weak arms. She felt so lucky to have such a beautiful baby. But her luck soon faded away when the doctors first discovered that Louis happened to be blind. Jay couldn’t stop crying for a long time, her best friend Anne Styles had just held her in her arms and told her everything would be alright. Meanwhile was Harry the Styles youngest son sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, watching the little boy in the bed with a small smile on his face. That was the moment when he swore to himself that he’d always look after Louis.   
Fifteen years had past by, the two boys had grown up together and Harry had kept his promise to look after his friend. Louis childhood wasn’t as hard as you’d expect it to be. Louis learned to trust his other senses, one of them being Harry. Whatever Harry was seeing, he’d describe it to Louis, tried to describe every colour, every animal and every flower. Louis had never seen any of those things but he could tell that the world must be beautiful. And how beautiful his best friend must be.   
“So where exactly are we going again, Haz?” Louis asked again, curiosity made his voice go way to high. Louis could hear Harry’s low chuckle and felt Harry’s hand squeezing his own a little bit. “Stop being so noisy, I want to show you something,” he explained for what it felt like the 20th time. Harry could hear Louis grumbling under his breath and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching his hand out to run his fingers through Louis’ hair. But Louis caught his hand before it could even touch his hair and slapped it away. Another laugh escaped his lips; Louis knew every single one of Harry’s habits. One of them was not being able to stop touching Louis’ hair. Louis knew how much Harry loved his hair, he had told him plenty times. What Louis didn’t know was that his hair wasn’t the only thing Harry loved about him. Harry let his gaze travel over Louis face. From Louis’ messy brown hair to his perfect nose, his soft-looking lips and to his gorgeous blue eyes which would never be able to look at Harry’s green ones. Never be able to see Harry in the way he saw Louis. These eyes, that’ll never see how beautiful their owner was. Before the sadness could overtake him again he shook his head, escaping his trance and arriving back in reality. They were still walking through the forest, trees surrounding them completely. The ray of sunlight was getting brighter and the forest lifted. They arrived at a sun floated clearing.  
“We’re here,” Harry whispered, not wanting to ruin the tranquillity. Louis stayed quiet, listening to the sounds of his surrounding attentively. “Birds,” Louis mumbled a smile spreading across his lips “Is there a river?” “A waterfall,” Harry answered watching Louis as his smile grew bigger and bigger. “Can we go a bit closer?” He asked grabbing Harry’s hand again. He hadn’t even realised that he had let go of it. Harry led Louis to the river-bank near the waterfall. “The river isn’t deep, wanna go in?” Harry asked already pulling of his shoes and socks. “I’d love to,” Louis answered starting to clumsily undress himself and almost losing his balance. “Wait let me help, you stumblebum!” Harry guided Louis to sit on the grass while he pulled Louis shirt over his head. It wasn’t the first time he’d helped Louis undress or get dressed. Clumsiness and being vision impaired is never a good combination.   
They stripped until they were both just in their shorts. Louis got up to his feet again reaching out for Harry’s hand and slowly following him down to the water. His feet dipped into the cold water. He could feel the tingling in his heart and soul, making him smile and letting go of Harry’s hand. “Do you like this place?” Harry asked looking at Louis glowing face, watching him nod enthused. “Good,” murmured Harry. It was quiet for a second and Louis started to wonder if Harry had left. But out of nowhere a splash of water hit him and a not-so-manly scream escaped his mouth. That was the start of a long water fight ending with both of them lying on the grass completely soaked. “I hate you,” Louis announced hitting Harry playfully on his stomach. ,”Love you too, Boo bear,” giggled Harry closing his eyes to enjoy this little moment until it would have to end. The next time Harry opened his eyes the sun was almost gone and the wind was getting stronger. He sat up rubbing his eyes, a yawn escaping his mouth. As he looked over to his best friend, Harry saw him sleeping with a soft expression on his face. ,”Lou, wake up. We really need to head back home.” He rattled Louis’ shoulder softly, watching as Louis groaned and sat up. “What time is it?” “I don’t know, but it’s getting dark,” Harry shrugged getting up on his feet. Afterwards he grabbed Louis hands, pulling him on his feet as well. Louis lost as so often his balance, crashing into Harry. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around the small body, holding him close, laughing softly. “You okay?” “I’m fine,” Louis mumbled hugging Harry back, breathing in his scent. Louis could suddenly feel Harry tensing up, letting go of Louis and stepping a step back. “Louis, I,” He cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the nervousness in his voice. For god sakes, Louis was his best friend, he clearly shouldn't be that nervous. "I wanted to ask if you would maybe like to go out on a date with me at some point." Harry sunk his head trying to hide his blushing cheeks, although he knew that Louis wasn't able to see them anyway. But Louis had his own way to see, he reached his hand out slowly cupping Harry's face in his small hands. A small smile appeared on his face. "You're blushing, aren't you?" It was more of an exclamation than a question. He wanted to give him a sassy response but he was interrupted by Louis. "But yes, I'd love to. “ Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the soft expression on Louis' face.  
They walked home in comfortable silence. Harry walked Louis to his doorstep. "How about I’m gonna pick you up tomorrow at 8 pm for dinner?" Harry asked, his voice in a low whisper, trying to avoid waking Louis' mother up. Louis nodded happily, said his goodbye and went inside. A big smile on his face. Finally.  
The next day past by way too slowly for Harrys liking. He was nervous and couldn't stand still the whole afternoon. Now it was 7pm he was completely dressed, ready to go and his nerves were about to kill him. His mum looked at him with a truthful smile on her face. "I'm really proud of you that you finally asked him out. “ "Thanks mum," Harry said with a role of his eyes. He'd told his mum about his feeling for his best friend almost a year ago. Now finally he had the courage to ask him out on a date.  
Harry left the house at quarter to eight. Louis' wasn't far away. The weather wasn't as nice as he'd hoped it to be. The clouds had shifted in front of the sun and the wind was howling through the small streets of Manchester. Soon he arrived at Louis' street, Louis was already waiting outside. A black shirt and a leather jacket were covering his small shoulders and Harry must admit that he looked gorgeous. It only took Louis a few seconds to recognise the sound of Harry’s footsteps. His hearing was exceptionally good. "Hey Haz,” he smiled, reaching out for Harry’s body to pull him into a tight hug. Harry just whispered a nervous “Hi” in Louis’ ear and took his smaller hand to lead him. “So where exactly are we going?” Louis questioned after a few minutes of walk. “I thought we could go to the park, have a picnic or something,” Harry proposed. “Cheesy, but yeah sounds good." Louis grinned at him, bumping his shoulder playfully. “Oh shut up,” Harry laughed happiness filling his stomach. Everything was the same and it was good.   
They arrived a few minutes later at the park, adjusting a blanket and taking the food out of the basket Harry had taken with him. They sat down, ate, talked and laughed. Later that evening, the sun was setting and the two boys were lying lazy next to each other. Boxes, once filled with fruit were now lying empty on the grass. “You know,” Louis broke the silence, “When you’ve asked me out I was sure that you were only joking. I never expected you to, you know, like me back.” Harry looked over at his best friend and sat up. “How could I possible not like back? Lou, you’re stunning.” “Oh c’mon.” Louis sat up as well, his lips pressed to a thin line. ,, I’m disabled. You wanting to be friends with me was more than surprising. I’m not worth it, Harry. For god sakes i’ll never be able to see my best friend. Why do you even bother being with me?” Harry watched Louis with wide eyes, in shock of Louis burst out. He placed his hands slowly on Louis cold cheeks. “Lou, listen to me. I don’t understand how you could ever think something ridicules like this. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You’re my best friend, let’s be real, you’re more than that. You are my soul mate and I’m in love with you. I’ve always been. And I hate the fact that you’ll never be able to see the things I see but at the same time I love describing you those things. I love the way you see the world without your eyes. And I promise you, I’ll always be with you and show you everything, if you just let me.” The silence filled the place again after Harry had finished his little speech. Louis just listened to Harry’s breathing in shock, still feeling Harry’s hands on his cheeks. Without thinking about it anymore, Louis leaned forward pressing his lips on Harrys’ and wrapping his arms around his warm torso. Harry immediately kissed back overwhelmed of finally feeling Louis’ soft lips on his own. They broke the kiss after a few seconds and Louis whispered a quiet “Thank you”. Their lips met again and that kiss was just filled with passion and love.  
It didn’t take long for Louis and Harry to come together. Louis was still sometimes falling back into his depression but with Harry by his side he learned that, sure, he would never be able to see the world but he could always see it through Harry’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little drabble of larry fluff. Please excuse any spelling mistakes;)   
> All the love,  
>  A


End file.
